Conventional orthodontic brackets have bracket bases which are configured to directly bond to the surface of a tooth. However, particular prescriptions for forces or pressures which transfer from an archwire disposed within the bracket to the bracket can be sufficient to cause the bracket base to detach from the surface of the corresponding tooth.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system which can provide greater adherent forces between the bracket and the tooth surface to eliminate or reduce the occurrence of detachment of the bracket base from the surface of the corresponding tooth.